


Bad Boy at Church Camp

by OverLordFluffy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Christianity, F/M, Grooming, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Campers (Camp Camp), church camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverLordFluffy/pseuds/OverLordFluffy
Summary: It's your first time at Church camp and everything is going pretty much how you expected... until you meet a certain boy and his group.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 68





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely fictional. Any resemblances to any real persons or places is completely coincidental.

It was the middle of the summer and you had been dreading this day for weeks. You looked out of the window of the church van with your pillow behind your head. Your parents said church camp would be good for you. You weren’t a particularly bad kid, so you didn’t see why you had to go. Must be something along the lines of how your parents were worried about your eternal soul or whatever. You sighed heavily. 

“Don’t be down! You’re really going to love Tanglewood!” Your youth minister, Randy, was 34 and apparently had nothing better to do this week than to chaperone the high school group. You didn’t pray often, but just at that moment you caught yourself praying you’d never turn into anyone like Randy.

“Look we’re here!” one of the other kids on the van said.

The van pulled into a driveway with an arch overhead with the words “Tanglewood Christian Camp” in wooden letters. There were trees all around as the van drove into the parking lot where there were already other vans from various different churches parked. Everyone stepped off carrying their bags and bedding. The camp was hardly camping. Once you checked in at the office connected to what you understood was the mess hall, you got your assigned dorm and bunk. You walked through the camp to your dorm and you could see a big clearing in the woods for a soccer or football field, there were tether-ball courts, volleyball courts, a playground, a basketball court, and a swimming pool. 

You wondered if you had seen everything or if there was still more to see. You reached your dorm with the other members of the church and walked inside. It was a big room with bunk beds all along the walls and some in the middle. On one end of the dorm was the door to the bathroom, and one single full length mirror which you were expected to share with everyone in the dorm. That wasn’t a big deal, however. Considering how hot and gross it was going to be wearing makeup and looking good didn’t seem like it would be that important. You made your way to your bunk and you unrolled your blankets. You noticed after a few minutes how cool it was. At least there was AC in the dorms.

Once you were finished making your bed you checked the schedule they gave you at check in. The only event listed for today was Chapel at 8:00 pm, which made sense considering there would still be people arriving until that time. The others in your group wanted to stay inside the air conditioned dorm, but you wanted to explore. You grabbed your phone and walked out. The field was too bright to walk through so you stayed on the path through the trees. It was only 7:30 pm so you had time to walk around. You noticed some kids playing tether-ball. You walked past them, thinking maybe you might join them later. The path took you closer to the playground, and you noticed a group of kids sitting on top of it.

This group looked older than you were, but they all looked interesting, if you could use a word for them. One of the boys had long black hair. Another had bright red hair. They were accompanied by a girl with bright pink hair tied back in a high ponytail and another girl with glasses wore a sweater, which was odd for how hot it was. They all ignored you as you walked by, but one boy with black hair looked up from his book to look at you. You could see him staring at you as you walked past. From what you saw you could tell he was wearing all black and he had a bandanna covering his forehead. You didn’t give him a second look, as you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. 

Further along the path were several gazebos that got more hidden in the woods as you went along. You walked in one big curve for a while until you found yourself with a gazebo to your left and the boy’s dorms to your right. The path seemed to open up to another clearing up ahead and you wanted to see what it was. You could hear the scream of the cicadas getting louder as you reached it - a giant pond. It was obviously man-made. It was perfectly round and had an artificial blue color to it. There was a deck and a giant inflated blob. You imagined it was meant to fling a victim into the air and into the pond. You laughed at the idea. You were going to have fun getting on that. You took off your flip flops and put your feet in the water. You breathed in. Things weren’t that bad, you guessed. 

Suddenly, there was a voice over the loudspeaker.

_“Campers! Time to make your way to the Chapel. If you’re having trouble finding where that is just follow the path behind the basketball court! See you there!”_

You sighed and got out of the water and put your flip flops back on. You made your way back up the path and saw people heading past the basketball court. You followed them and made your way to the Chapel, which looked like it should have been one big warehouse but it had a stage so it was used as a chapel. There were green plastic chairs set up in two sections in front of the stage. You looked around, wondering where to sit.

You heard someone calling your name and you looked to see Randy waving at you like an idiot. The rest of the members of the church you came with was sitting down in the same row. Since you didn’t know anyone else here you decided you might as well sit with them. 

You sat down and looked at your phone. It was 7:58 pm and people were still filing in. You had no signal so there was no way you could get online and talk to anyone about how lame this all was. A group of people came and sat next to you. You looked over to see it was them- the group from the playground. The boy with the bandanna was sitting next to you, but didn’t notice you looking at them. He buried his attention into the book you saw him reading earlier.

You looked forward as the lights dimmed and two adults stepped in the front of the assembly.

“Good evening everyone! My name is Ms. Tammy and I’m your dean for this week!”

Most people in the audience groaned a tired “good evening” back to Tammy.

“We want to welcome you to Tanglewood Christian Camp but more importantly we want to go over the rules!” A screen behind her pulled down over the stage and she started a slide titled “Da Rules”

You looked at your phone again, hoping that perhaps now you would have a signal, but to no avail.

“Rule number one and this is very important! Closed-toed shoes are required for all activities except for the pool and the pond. The second rule is stay on the paths and don’t walk in the forest. Anyone want to guess why?”

A girl from your church, you think her name is Kayliegh, spoke up.

“SNAKES!” She yelled.

“That’s right!” Ms. Tammy responded. “Snakes and scorpions are present at the camp. Now, while most of the time they stay clear of…”

You opened a game on your phone. Anything was better than listening to this. Besides, you weren’t missing much. Most of the rules included things like no food in the dorms for the obvious reason of not wanting critters in there. 

You heard your name being whispered loudly at you. You looked over to see Randy giving you a stern look.

“Pay attention.” He mouthed to you.

It took everything in your power not to roll your eyes at him, but you put your phone away and looked up.

“-And the most important rule, everyone can say it with me…” Tammy moved to the next slide, and everyone in the audience read the rule out loud with her. 

“No purple-ing!!!”

You heard a chuckle come from the boy next to you. 

“Alright, does anyone know what purple-ing means?”

You could see Kayliegh, who came here every year, get ready to speak again, but to your surprise, the boy next to you spoke up first.

“Inappropriate co-ed mingling.” He responded loudly, and as he did, you became aware of his thigh touching yours.

“That’s right!” Ms. Tammy said. “If boys are blue and girls are pink, we don’t want any purple-ing going on for the duration of camp.”

You wanted to move your leg away from his, but you were already sitting as normally as you could, it was his spread legs that were causing the problem. But would it be rude to tell him to close his legs?

You scoffed and moved your leg away from his.

“And lastly, once lights are out you are to Stay in your Dorms. Absolutely NO wandering around after lights out.”

You could hear someone snicker to your right. You looked down the row in the direction of the boy sitting next to you. One of the boys in his little group was the one who laughed. You noticed The boy with the red hair and the boy with the long black hair were holding hands.

“Alright now we have gotten the rules all done with it’s time to worship!” 

The lights went out completely except for the lights on the stage and a group came out from the side doors of the stage and got ready to play. Everyone in the audience began to get up and move towards the front as the band started up. A new set of slides pulled up on the screen above the stage and you realized they were the praise band and they were about to show the lyrics on the screen. The boy next to you stood up, and his group stood with him. Your church group had already stood up and had started moving towards the front. You stood up and walked over to where Kayliegh was. The band started playing and the words started showing on the screen. You didn’t really know the words but everyone around you was singing. You tried singing along, but it didn’t really matter. The speakers were loud and everyone was singing. It wasn’t like anyone was going to hear your voice over anyone else’s. You stopped singing and stood there dissociating for the remainder of the worship.

Once worship was over Ms. Tammy announced there would be a snack available at the mess hall. You felt a little hungry so you decided you might as well grab something. There was a crowd of people moving towards the mess hall, you wondered if there was going to be a line. What a drag. You exited the chapel and you heard someone slip off into the bushes. You stepped off the path to follow but someone grabbed your arm.

“Careful now, you almost stepped off the path!” You turned around to see Randy.

“Oh. right.”

“Be sure to wear your closed-toe shoes tomorrow. Those flip flops won’t protect you from a snake bite.”

“Right.” You stepped back to the path and continued your way to the mess hall. When you got there you saw a line forming and you patiently waited your turn, or that is until you saw that boy and his group come out of the line first with their snack. You could have sworn they weren’t the first people to leave, so how did they get here so quickly? 

You got your snack and walked out of line. You looked around to see where you wanted to sit. There was a table by itself but there were too many people watching. You didn’t want anyone to see you eating by yourself. Then you remembered the swing set on the playground: a perfect place. You left the mess hall and made your way in the dark to the swing set. Thankfully the sun had gone down a while ago and it was much cooler now. You sat on the swing and wrapped your arms around the chains, holding you in place while you gently swung yourself back and forth. You ate your snack and looked up at the stars. You could see the constellations much clearer out here than back home.

“That’s the big dipper.”

The voice startled you. You looked over to the playground to see the boy with the bandanna from before standing at the top, his arms leaned over the short walls.

“I’ve never seen it before… not like this.” You replied after a short pause.

The boy climbed down halfway from his perch then jumped down, landing perfectly on his feet like a gymnast.

“Mind if I join you?” He gestured to the swing beside you. You shook your head.

“I don’t mind.”

He sat down on the swing and looked over at you up and down, you wondered if he thought the dark would hide his blatant ogling of you or if he knew he was being forward.

“So, you know a lot about the constellations or do you just know the one?”

He looked up at the sky. “I know the major ones. The Big Dipper is called Ursa Major. There’s Ursa Minor, or the little dipper. We can see them all year because we’re in the Northern Hemisphere. But that one right there, Hercules, is a Summer constellation. 

“So I take it you knowing the constellations isn’t just about impressing the ladies?” You laughed softly. You could see him smile.

“I’ve come here every year since I was little. After looking at the stars year after year I got curious.”

You nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I’m Chrollo, by the way.”

You introduced yourself, and he repeated your name to you. It sounded nice coming out of his mouth.

“All the years I’ve come here I’ve never seen you before. This your first time?”

“Yeah, my parent’s idea.”

“Did you do something bad?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Chrollo laughed through his nose. “What do you think of camp so far?”

“It’s… fine.”

“It’s kind of lame, you can say it.”

You laughed. “Then why do you come back here year after year?”

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” He said with a smirk.

You looked around. “So where is your entourage?”

“So you noticed, huh?”

“They’re your friends?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“So where are they?”

“Probably up to no good.”

“And you’re not with them because?”  
“I was looking at the stars, same as you.”

You nodded and finished your snack.

The both of you could hear the sound of the intercom coming on. _“All right campers, it's time to head back to your dorms! Lights out at 10:30. Remember, no food in your dorms and absolutely no leaving in the middle of the night.”_

“Guess I better get going.” You stood up off the swing. You noticed him looking at you from his seat.

“You should probably get back to your dorm, too.”

“Yeah. See you around.”

You walked back to your dorm. The others in your dorm were taking showers and getting ready for bed. You quietly got ready for bed, keeping to yourself. You could hear chattering amongst the other girls in the dorm. You were the last one out the showers and you were the last one in bed. The lights went out and you lay there trying to sleep. It wasn’t long before you could hear one of the girls snoring. You sighed to yourself and sat up in your bunk. The chaperone’s were asleep. A late night walk would do you good, and you knew you could get away with it. You crept out of bed as quietly as you could and grabbed your shoes, holding them in your hand as you walked silently out of the dorm barefoot. 

Once you were on the sidewalk outside of the dorm you slipped on your shoes and started walking. You knew exactly where you wanted to go - the pond. You walked past the playground and the volleyball courts and found yourself amongst the gazebos. The path was covered in trees on both ends and the forest seemed so alive at night. You couldn’t see the stars with the trees covering the sky up above, but you knew that they shone brightly overhead. You couldn’t wait to see what they looked like reflected on the surface of the calm pond.

But you could hear something up ahead. You could hear voices and splashing. You decided to creep up to the pond as carefully as you could so you wouldn’t be seen. You slipped behind a tree as soon as you came upon the clearing, and to your surprise, you saw Chrollo and his entourage. Chrollo sat on the banks of the pond reading, while his friends jumped off the platform onto the giant inflated blob, where one person was sitting on the end and went flying up and forward into the lake.

“Hisoka!! Your fat ass sent Illumi flying!” The girl with the pink hair exclaimed.

“It’s gonna take both of you to even knock me off this thing!” The one she assumed was Hisoka replied to the girls standing on the top of the platform.

“That’s dangerous!”

“Chickens!” Hisoka teased.

“Fine. Hurry up and get to the end.” The girl with the pink hair commanded.

The boy with long black hair swam to shore right up to Chrollo.

“So, how was it?” You could hear Chrollo ask the boy.  
“It was great. Next time I think I’m gonna try a back fli-” The boy looked up and the two of you made eye contact. Your first instinct was to hide behind the tree and hope he didn’t actually just see you, but you knew already that it was too late.

“Hey! Who’s there?” He yelled out.

“Come on out.” You heard Chrollo’s voice.

You stepped out from behind the tree and looked at them with wide eyes.

“Oh, it’s you.” Chrollo said.

“H-Hi” You mustered up the courage to speak.

“You know them?” The boy with the long hair asked.

“Yeah. Come over here.” He beckoned you.

You walked over the two of them, and noticed the two girls at the top of the ledge had noticed you as well.

“Chrollo, who is that?” The girl with the pink hair yelled out.

“A friend. Don’t worry about it.” Chrollo was smirking at you smugly, and you didn’t know why.

“So, you came out here to spy on us, or what?”

“What? No! I just went out for a walk and I thought the pond would be a good place to clear my head.”

“Need something to help you sleep?” Chrollo asked.

“Uh.. I mean If you have-” you stopped talking as soon as you saw Chrollo hold out a brown little cigarette-looking thing.

“Oh, is that…”

“Weed? Yeah. You ever smoked before?”

“N-no I haven’t.”

The girls on the ledge and the boy with the red hair had all gathered around Chrollo. You had never met them before and now they were staring at you as Chrollo handed you a blunt. You took it in your hand. It was lit already so you put it to your lips and pulled. It entered your lungs and it hurt. You coughed and the group laughed a little, but you laughed it off with them.

“It’s okay everyone coughs the first time.”

You nodded and looked around at the other teens in front of you. You wanted their approval, but you didn’t even know their names.

Just as you thought this, Chrollo began to introduce them. “This is Illumi. That’s Hisoka, that’s Shizuku and the one with the pink hair is Machi.”

“Nice to meet you.” You said. You introduced yourself to them and they nodded in response.

“Alright guys, y’all can go back to your _blobbing_.” Chrollo said. The group walked away, leaving Chrollo and you on the muddy shore of the pond. You handed the blunt back to Chrollo and he took a deep hit. 

“I never took you for a rule breaker.” Chrollo said.

“What did you take me for?”

“I thought you’d be another goody-goody. But now you’ve snuck out your dorm and smoked weed.”

“I didn’t take you for a rule breaker either.”

“Oh really?”

“You said you come here every year. I figured someone who comes that often must’ve caught the holy spirit by now.”

Chrollo laughed. “You’re funny.”

You blushed. “I’m not that funny.”

Chrollo handed you the blunt again. You took a tiny hit, but this time you didn’t cough.

The moon was out, the stars shone brightly and reflected off the ripples in the water. That’s when you looked at the other four in the group. Hisoka was sitting at the end of the inflatable blob, and Illumi jumped off the ledge and landed on the other end, sending Hisoka flying into the air. He did a flip and landed with his back on the water. Everyone winced with the sound of the slap he made.

“That sounded like it hurt.”

Hisoka’s head popped out of the water. “WOOO!” 

The group clapped, and you clapped with them.

Just then, you heard a voice from behind you.

“HEY, WHO’S OUT THERE?”

“Shit that’s Randy’s voice!” You exclaimed.

“Randy?” Chrollo asked.

“A Sponsor!”

Chrollo didn’t waste any time whistling to the others. “Scram!”

Hisoka began swimming away from everyone to the far side of the woods. You saw Shizuku and Machi run off the ledge and head the same direction. Chrollo pulled your arm and ran with you into the woods. You looked back just in time to see Randy and another adult at the edge of the clearing with flashlights. But just as you saw them, you were in the cover of the woods and it was dark. You weren’t sure how Chrollo could see at all, but soon enough all six of you were in another clearing - a path. You looked around. You didn’t remember this path at all.

“Come on, you gotta get back to your dorm before they sound the alarm and realize you’re missing.”

“I don’t know how to get back from here.”

“Follow Shizuku and Machi, they’ll take you back to the girl’s dorms.”

“What about you?”

“The boy’s dorms aren’t that far away. Now go.”

You followed Shizuku and Machi down the path in silence. There was no time to make small talk with them. The three of you reached the girls dorms, when Machi looked to you. “Which dorm are you in?”  
“DW” You responded.

“Go in through the far left window. It’s always unlocked. If you go through the front door they might hear you.”

“Okay.”

You did as you were told. You went in through the window and crept past the other bunk beds. You took off your sandals and hopped into bed just as there was a knock at the front door, waking the sponsor in charge of the dorm. She got up and opened the door. You could hear her talking with someone. Was it Randy?

“Are you missing anyone from their bunks?”

“Let me check.”

You could feel the light of a flashlight scanning the beds. Your heart raced and you worried your breath was still too heavy from the running. But the flashlight turned off and you could hear them calmly talking again.

“No one is missing.”

“Alright. We’re gonna have an emergency meeting tomorrow during morning chapel. Make sure all your girls are there.”

The door closed and the sponsor went back to bed. Your body felt heavy and you wondered if it was from the weed Chrollo gave you.

“What a day” you thought as you drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  



	2. Day 2 Part 1: Purpleing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day at Church Camp, and the repercussions from last night are minimal. You and Chrollo begin to get closer much to the disdain of one of a certain camper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of homophobia and general bigotry in this chapter so please be wary if those kind of things trigger you! Thank you in advance for reading!

The next morning you woke up wondering if you had dreamt last night up. It had to be a dream- the way the moonlight shone on you and Chrollo while you shared that blunt. You smoked a blunt? That didn’t seem like you. So yeah, a dream. That's what you agreed with yourself that it was. 

That was until you went to breakfast.

You sat by yourself away from everyone, but Chrollo and his friends came and sat next to you. You smiled and said good morning. It looked like everyone had made it back to their dorm okay last night. You caught a glimpse of Kayliegh giving you side-eye from another table. You wondered why but you figured she’d tell you later. Right now you were enjoying the company of your new friends. This week seemed like it would be much better than you originally thought. 

After breakfast, the six of you left the mess hall and went out to the soccer field.

“So… that path last night. How did you guys know about that?”

Chrollo answered. “There’s paths like that all over the woods.”

“Then why do they want to keep us out of the woods if there’s nothing but paths?”

“The paths are like a labyrinth. If you make one wrong turn you’ll get lost and it’ll take you hours to get back.”

“Then why have these pathways at all?”

The six of you reached the end of the soccer field, where there was a long line of trees surrounding the entire field.  
“No one knows why they were built. Some say the original owner built a few pathways for campers to walk through in the shade of the trees, but too many campers kept using the pathways to go into the woods and do lots of bad things, so the owner went mad and made more pathways that led nowhere for miles. But then too many campers got lost and the original owner had to step down. The new owners planted trees in front of all the entrances to the pathways so that you couldn’t see them from the main grounds. But if you look carefully…”

Chrollo pointed to the trees in front of you.

“These trees are younger than the rest.” You said upon realizing.

“Exactly! Come on.” Chrollo slipped between the brush, and the rest of his troupe followed him. You hesitated for a moment, looking around to make sure no one saw you. There was nobody around.

You passed the trees and you were in a pathway big enough for a car, but the trees up above were tall enough to give you shade and cover from the hot sun.

“Wow.”

“This is the path we took to get back to the girls dorms last night.” Shizuku said.

You took another look around. “It looks different in the daytime.”

“The best part about it is you can move around the camp without anyone seeing you.” Hisoka smiled and wrapped his arm around Illumi’s shoulder.

“Come on, we better move,” said Chrollo. You picked up your pace to catch up to him, and walked to his right. Illumi and Hisoka walked in front, and Shizuku and Machi walked behind them, and you and Chrollo brought up the rear.

“Hisoka and Illumi seem close.” You observed quietly to Chrollo.

“They’re dating.” Chrollo said bluntly.

“Oh that’s cool.”

“Yeah. Don’t tell anyone, though. This church camp sends you home if you’re caught in a homosexual relationship. I’ve seen people get perma-banned for it. So keep it to yourself, okay?”

You nodded with wide eyes. “That’s crazy”

“Yeah.”

The two of you walked in silence for a minute while you contemplated what Chrollo had just told you. You looked at Hisoka and Illumi as they walked with Hisoka’s arm still draped around Illumi. You noticed how long it had been since you said anything, but Chrollo spoke first, breaking the quiet.

“I notice you have trouble paying attention during chapel.”

“What?”

“You’re always looking at your phone or fidgeting.”

“I- I mean I guess I-”

“Want something that’ll help?”

“Something that will help? You mean like weed again? I don’t know if I want to be high during chapel...”

“No for real. I’ll give you an Adderall. It’s just medicine.”

You blinked. “And that’ll help?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay… I guess, if it'll help.”

Chrollo turned his backpack around and pulled out a prescription bottle. He carefully tapped a pill out from the bottle and handed it to you.

“Let me get you some water.”

He pulled out a water bottle and opened it for you.

“Thanks.” You stared at the water bottle and the pill in your hands. You had already said yes, there was no going back now. You popped the pill into your mouth and swigged a gulp of water, swallowing the pill in one go. You handed the water bottle back to Chrollo.

Chrollo’s expression didn’t change as he, too, placed a pill in his mouth and drank some water. 

“Ah I’m sorry I should have ‘waterfalled’ it!”

“It’s okay I’m not scared of germs.” He winked at you, and you felt your face going red.

He laughed under his breath and said in a low voice. “You’re cute.”

Now you were sure your face was bright red.

Just then, they could hear a muffled announcement over the speakerphones.

_“Attention Campers. We need all campers to report to the Chapel for morning Worship. I repeat: We need All Campers to report to the Chapel.”_

Just as they heard the announcement, they reached what looked like a dead end. Illumi was the first to walk through the trees, followed by everyone else then you. You recognized that you were at the other end of camp near the Chapel, but you could see a different path leading into the woods.

“That…”

“That’s where we have the bonfires, but there’s a burn ban in the area so no campfires this year.”

You approached the chapel with the rest of them when it dawned on you. “This is how you got to the mess hall before everyone else last night!”

“Ah so you noticed? A perceptive one, I see.” Chrollo smiled as he opened the door to the Chapel for all of you. The group went with you into the Chapel and Chrollo soon followed. 

They weren’t the first ones there, but there weren’t many campers there yet.

“Let’s sit in front.” Chrollo suggested, and the group nodded and headed to the front of the chapel. You were a little confused, and you looked to Chrollo.

“Why the front?”

“If we sit in the back, they’ll just ask us to move to the front to fill in the seats. But if we sit in the front, nobody talks to us and we get left alone. Trust me, I come every year. The less interactions we have with chaperones the better.”

You thought about how calculated Chrollo was in his actions. You wouldn’t ever think about anything like that, even so simple as where they sat was curated by him. Just as they sat in the front, another group of campers came in and sat in the back. Ms. Tammy came from behind them.

“Come on now, fill up the front like those fine campers over there. Go on, now.”

The group begrudgingly got up and filled the rest of the front row. 

“Hold on there, you.” You could hear Ms. Tammy say.

“What is that you’re wearing?” You looked over to see Ms. Tammy addressing a member of the group she had just told to move up. “Is this _satanic_?”

The boy she was talking to shook his head.

They kept talking, and Chrollo leaned over and whispered. “See what I mean?” You nodded. You couldn’t help but blush at the sudden closeness to Chrollo. He leaned back in his chair. 

Eventually, the Chapel filled up and everyone was seated. You noticed Randy standing near Ms. Tammy talking to her with his hands behind his back. You remembered what you had heard last night - that they would have an emergency meeting during Chapel. You wondered if Randy had seen you at the pond or if you had gotten into the woods in time.

“Attention everyone!” Ms. Tammy started. “Mr. Randy had an announcement that everyone needs to hear.”

Randy stepped up to the front of the Chapel, facing the two sections. “Last night, a group of you snuck out of your dorms and went to the pond. I don’t know who, and and I don’t know how many of you there are, but what I do know is that someone is smoking Marijuana. Randy held up a clear plastic bag with nothing else but the unfinished blunt from last night.

Your eyes went wide.

“Now that we have your attention, you should know that we are having some of our chaperones do a bunk check of everyone’s beds in the dorms. We Will find out who has brought the _devil’s lettuce_ onto our holy ground. Whoever this is should be ashamed of themselves. However we will be forgiving, as it is Jesus’ way. Whoever it is, if you come forward today, we will be lenient on punishment. There’s no need to get the police involved. But if you don’t come forward and we find out who you are, that might be a different story.”

You swallowed. You didn’t know why you were nervous. It wasn’t like it was _Your_ Weed. They weren’t going to find anything in _Your_ bunk - but you were worried for Chrollo and his group. So far Chrollo had offered you _Two_ drugs and you had no idea what else he had access to. But you looked over to Chrollo to see that he looked completely calm.

Randy began to walk in the aisle between the sections of chairs. He looked around, holding up the blunt as if holding a smoking gun. He looked over to someone in the middle section and asked, “Why do you look so nervous?”

“Alright now if you know anything, it’s best you come forward now.” Ms. Tammy announced.

The Chapel was dead silent.

“Alright, I guess we’ll just have to see what the bunk search showed up.” Randy said as he walked back to the front. “In the meantime, we’re going to be talking about why smoking Marijuana is bad. Anyone have any ideas?”

“The bible says we should obey the laws of the land, and smoking marijuana is illegal for minors.” You could hear Kayleigh’s voice from behind you.

“That’s right Kayliegh, thank you. Now do you think God would put it in the bible…”

You wanted to pay attention to anything else but you were fixated on the conversation happening in the Chapel. Usually you would have been looking at your phone or looking at your fingers or something but now you were engulfed in what Randy was saying.

“Alright now that we’ve discussed that, let’s go ahead and jump right into this morning’s message.”

Another adult stepped forward and introduced himself as Bo.

“Alright, now how many of you have social media? Show of hands?”

The Chapel that morning was about the dangers of social media in relation to honoring the kingdom of God. After Bo’s message, Randy stood up again and made another announcement. “We didn’t find anything in your bunks. Whoever you are got lucky this time. But from now on, if we catch anyone outside of your dorms after lights out we will send you straight home. You are all dismissed for small group. You will be assigned at the door.”

Everyone slowly got up and headed out the door. You hoped you would get assigned a small-group with Chrollo, but the six of you were assigned to different groups and you all had to split up. Your group was meeting by the soccer field. You went to the end of the field and found a picnic table with a few people gathering already. You could see Kayliegh sitting there watching you as you approached.

“Hey.” You waved as you arrived.

“Welcome! I’m Ruben, I’ll be your small group leader today. And you are?”

You introduced yourself and sat down. Everyone else at the table introduced themselves.

“Nice, now that we’ve all introduced ourselves, it’s time to talk about the message in Chapel. What do you think about the challenge to unfollow three people this week who’s posts don’t glorify the kingdom of God?”

Kayliegh raised her hand. Ruben smiled.

“No need to raise your hand, just say what you think, Kayliegh.”

Kayliegh lowered her arm awkwardly. “Well, for instance, if someone posts pro-abortion propaganda in their timelines you've got to unfollow them.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Very good, Kayliegh. Seeing that kind of content isn’t good for young Christians to see, so if someone is posting that kind of stuff, you might want to unfollow. Anyone have any other examples?” Ruben asked the group.

A boy next to you, who had introduced himself as Gabriel, spoke up next. “People who post for gay pride?”

“Very good, Gabriel.” Any other examples?

“I have one.” You said loudly.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“When someone posts things like ‘God hates gays’ or ‘God hates women who get abortions.’ I mean God is love right? So he doesn’t hate anyone.”

The table was quiet. Ruben cleared his throat. “Well, yes, but that isn’t necessarily what we are talking abou-”

You interrupted him saying, “Well, I mean if god hated the gays he wouldn’t have made them, so-”

Kayliegh raised her voice “God didn’t make gays they chose to be gay.”

“Right like you chose to be straight?” You said, your voice raising slightly.

“Love the sinner, hate the sin.”

“You didn’t answer the question. It’s not even a sin to be gay.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it isn’t because you don’t get into heaven just for being straight!”

“That’s enough.” Ruben said firmly. He looked at you. “You’re right, people don’t get into heaven just for being straight, but God made man and woman for each other. Adam and Eve. People who choose that lifestyle-”

“People don’t choose to be gay! I already said-”

“What are you gay or something?” Kayliegh accused.

“What? No, I just think it isn’t fair to tell someone God hates them when he doesn’t.”

Ruben gestured to you to calm down. “Alright. Obviously, your idea of unfollowing someone who doesn’t honor the kingdom of God is someone who says things like ‘God hates people’ because you’re right, God doesn’t hate anyone. Right?”

You nodded.

“Okay, let’s move on.”

_________________________________________________________

Small group ended not too long after that and you walked to the tether-ball pole to play by yourself. You wondered where Chrollo and the others were. You saw Chrollo walking towards you from the playground. You smiled a little at him as he approached, but your smile quickly faded as you caught sight of Kayliegh walking towards him. She got to him, and pulled his arm, stopping him in his tracks. You couldn’t hear what she was saying, but Chrollo nodded once she was finished talking. He left her there, and walked over the rest of the way to you.

“Hey.” You said.

“Hey.” He said. Something about his expression scared you. You didn’t want to know what he had to say, but you couldn’t run away.

“Kayliegh told me about small-group.”

“You’re friends with Kayliegh?” You asked, avoiding the statement.

Chrollo sighed. “I know her because she also comes every year but that’s not the point. You can’t say stuff like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have to blend in. You can’t be any different from everyone here or they’ll-”

“What? Send me home? Would that be so bad? Everyone here is so bigoted.”

“Yes, they’ll send you home and you might not be able to come back.”

“What if I don’t want to come back? This place sucks.”

Chrollo paused, looking into your eyes. You stared back at him into his gray eyes.

“So you wouldn’t want to come back?”

“No.”

“Not even to see me?”

You scoffed. “I mean- I barely even know you.” Once you said it, you realized it was true. You’d only been here for a day and a half and you’d already accepted drugs from a stranger.

“Ouch.” Chrollo said with a half smile.

“I- I haven’t even seen what you have under that bandana.”

Chrollo leaned back in surprise.

“Was that rude? I’m sorry, Chrollo, I-”

“No,” he shushed you. “It’s fine. You’re right. Come with me. I’ll show you.”

He took your hand in his and pulled you gently along the path with him. The two of you walked past the playground, where the others in Chrollo’s group watched on in silence. You saw Kayliegh on the swing set watching you, her eyes throwing daggers at you. You wondered what crawled up her ass and died. 

It wasn’t long before the two of you reached one of the outlying gazebos. Chrollo turned to you and let go of your hand. You couldn’t help but wish he would have held it longer, but you shook that feeling off as Chrollo slowly lifted his hands to the back of his head, untying the bandanna. The cloth came off his forehead, revealing an intricate black cross smack in the middle of his forehead.

“Is that a tattoo?”

Chrollo nodded.

You had several questions. “Wh- Why do you have a tattoo of a cross on your forehead?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I love God?”

You breathed out of your nose. “You smoke weed… and you break camp rules…”

“Nobody is perfect. We’re all sinners, right? So I get to choose my sins. But I love God just the same as anybody else here at Tanglewood.”

“So you love him so much you got a tattoo?”

“When you say it like that…”

“But why on your forehead?”

“To remind myself.”

“Remind yourself of what?”

“That everyone is in this world for a reason. Even me.”

“Seems a little extreme.”

“Maybe I’m a little extreme.”

You laughed. “You don’t seem that extreme.”

“You did say you didn’t know me. Now you know me a little better.”

“I suppose…”

Chrollo looked at you again, playing with his bandanna in his hand.

“So… is that why you keep coming back every year to this place?” You met his gaze.

“There’s something about getting away from the real world for a week every year and just being in a place where everyone is actively talking about God.”

“So you don’t mind the rest of it?”

“People think they know God. They think God aligns with their right-wing political agenda. But the minute God aligns with your politics, you’ve lost sight of who God is, and you’re not worshiping the true God. You’re worshiping a made-up version of God that exists in your head.”

You stared back at him. He continued. “So yeah, I like coming here. And there’s no crime in speaking your mind, what you believe in. I think it’ll be good for Kayliegh to hear something other than what her parents taught her. But don’t fight them. You’ll get nowhere. Learn the songs, do the dance, and stick close to me. You’ll be fine.”

You nodded. Chrollo took a step closer to you. “Now you know me a little better, but I don’t know you all that well.”

You looked up at him, he was so close to you. “I, uh… I guess you’ll just have to keep hanging out with me to find out.”

_“Attention Campers! It is now Free Time! You have until 1:00pm, then there’s lunch! The Blob and the Pool are now open. You may find soccer balls and volleyballs at the storage shed next to the nurse’s office. Have fun!”_

Chrollo looked down at you and smiled. “Wanna go swimming?”

“Like, to the blob?”

“Everyone is going to be at the blob by the time we get ready with our swimsuit. How about the pool?”

“Sure. Meet you there?”

“You bet.”

___________________________________________________________________

You hurried back to your dorm, and you were excited to put on your swimsuit because you had packed the cutest swimsuit you had. It was a one piece, since the rules of camp were no bikinis, but it had pretty cutouts on the sides and the print was black with bright red strawberries. You put it on and took a look at yourself in the mirror. The swimsuit looked good on you. It fit you just right and the print looked nice against your skin tone. You put on your flip flops and made your way to the pool. For some reason, you couldn’t help but get excited about the idea of Chrollo seeing you in your swimsuit. The one thing you hadn’t thought of, though, was that you were about to see Chrollo in _his_ swimsuit. When you got to the pool, you could see the back of him - shirtless and wearing swim trunks. 

“Chrollo!” You called out to him. He turned around and you couldn’t help but ogle him and his muscles, but when you looked at his face you were surprised to see him checking you out, looking you up and down. You held your towel in front of you and looked away.

“Ahem.” Chrollo cleared his throat. “I like your, uh, your swimsuit.”

“Th-thanks.”

The two of you stood there outside the gates of the pool, which only now you noticed was closed.

“I thought they said the pool was open.”

“We’re waiting on the lifeguard.”

“Oh.”

Just then, a high-pitched voice called out to Chrollo. “Chrollo! Oh, hey you.” Kayliegh addressed you as an afterthought. You turned to see her in a bright red bikini, showing off her body.

You turned to see not only Chrollo, but all the other boys that had gathered around the pool staring at her chest.

“Kayleigh. You know the rules. Put a T-shirt on or change. That bathing suit does not honor God.” You heard a voice from behind you, and you turned to see the lifeguard.

“Fine.” Kayliegh rolled her eyes and headed back to the dorm. 

Chrollo stepped closer to you to move out of the way of the lifeguard who moved to unlock the gate at the pool.

The two of you were the first ones in. You waited for Chrollo to lead the way.

“Wanna jump off the diving board?”

“I just want to swim. You go ahead, though.” Chrollo nodded and walked to the end of the swimming pool to where the diving board was while you entered the pool by the stairs. The water was refreshing and you sighed as you got in, enjoying the cool calm waters against your skin.

You watched as Chrollo made his way on top of the diving board. He balanced himself at the end of it and focused himself on the water. He squatted down slightly, placing his arms behind him and jumped forward, doing a flip off the board and landing with a big splash into the water. 

When he emerged from the deep end there was a brief moment where he was orienting himself, and you realized he was looking for you. When he spotted you he swam to where you were.

“Did you see that?”

“Yeah I did! Pretty cool.”

“Thanks.” Chrollo laughed. You saw his bandanna was soaked, but it didn’t come off.

“I’m impressed that your bandanna didn’t come off when you did your flip.”

“Oh this one has a button on it so it won’t fall off.”

“Ah, clever.” You looked around the pool for any signs of Chrollo’s friends, but to no avail.

“Looking for someone?” Chrollo asked.

“Just wondering where the others are.”

“Machi and Shizuku went to go play volleyball and Hisoka and Illumi have their own plans for free time. It’s just you and me.”

“Hey Chrollo! You and your friend wanna play chicken?” You heard Kayleigh’s voice shout.

Chrollo looked at her. She was wearing a white T-shirt that you could still see through. Chrollo answered her. “You don’t even have anyone to hold you up.”

“Sure I do. Gabriel? Want to play chicken with us?” Gabriel had not been paying attention until now, but he nodded and Kayleigh swam over to him and promptly got on his shoulders with ease. Chrollo looked at you. “Well? What do you say?”

“Yeah sounds fun.” The idea of knocking Kayliegh off seemed like a fun one, so you agreed. What you didn’t anticipate, was for Chrollo to dive under the water and get between your legs. You gasped, but he picked you up from underneath and suddenly you were above the water on his shoulders comfortably. You blushed. The back of his head was right there. You held onto his head as he approached Kayliegh and Gabriel. Kayliegh had her hands ready, so you reached out just as you and Chrollo were in range. You and Kayleigh’s hands met and you struggled against her. You were shocked by how strong she was. She pushed against you and you felt your legs grip tighter around Chrollo, keeping your balance. You pushed back against her, and you could feel her slipping backwards, but the sound of a whistle stopped you both.

“No playing chicken in the pool!” The lifeguard shouted.

You and Kayliegh got off your respective mounts.

“Anybody want to play _Marco Polo_?” Gabriel suggested.

“Sounds kind of lame.” Kayliegh said with a snarl.

“I think it sounds fun.” Chrollo said.

“Sure let’s play!” Kayliegh seemed to change her mind quickly if Chrollo was involved. You got the feeling she liked Chrollo… perhaps since the two of them came every year she had a little crush on him. You found yourself getting angry at the thought, but you didn’t know why.

“Are you playing with us?” Chrollo asked you.

You nodded, and Chrollo turned back to the group. “Who’s it?”

“How about your little friend?”

Chrollo told her your name, but Kayliegh didn’t seem like she was going to remember it.

“Alright, I’ll be it.” You said.

“Close your eyes.” Chrollo commanded you softly. You shut your eyes and waited a moment for everyone two swim away.

“Marco.” You uttered the word.

“Polo!” You could hear Gabriel’s voice and Kayleigh’s voice, but you didn’t hear Chrollo’s.

“Marco?” You said, louder this time.

“Polo!” This time Chrollo’s voice was the loudest, and it was coming from behind you. You turned around and reached your arms out in front of you.

“Marco?”

“Polo!”

You leapt forward and touched bare wet skin. You opened your eyes to see Chrollo in front of you, then you looked down to see you were still touching his chest. You retracted your arm quickly and blushed.

“You got me! I guess it’s my turn.” Chrollo said with a laugh.

“Mhm.” 

Chrollo swam to the middle of the shallow area again and closed his eyes.

“Marco!”

“Polo” You, Gabriel, and Kayliegh, yelled in unison.

Chrollo immediately swam to you, and you swam back, trying to avoid him.

“Marco!”

“P-polo!” You said as Chrollo got closer to you.

“Marco?”

“Polo-Ah!” Suddenly, you were under the water, you could feel hands on either side of your shoulders holding you down. You hadn’t had a chance to hold your breath when you went under, so you gasped when you shouldn’t have and swallowed water. You couldn’t tell how long it was before you could feel strong arms pulling you up and out of the water.

“ARE YOU OKAY?” Chrollo’s voice was worried, and you wanted to answer and let him know you were fine, but you were coughing up water and couldn’t say anything.

You could hear the familiar lifeguard’s whistle blowing and getting closer.

The lifeguard yelled. “That’s strike three Kayliegh. You’re out of the pool.”

“What?! We were just playing and I-”

“That wasn’t funny, Kayliegh.” Chrollo said. He seemed calmer now that you had stopped coughing. You were still breathing hard but at least you didn’t feel like you were dying anymore. 

“Out of the pool Kayliegh. You’re going to the dean’s office.”

“The Dean’s office? I was just saving them from getting caught in Marco Polo you've got to understand it was for their own-”

“Enough Kayliegh. They could have drowned.” Chrollo interrupted and shut Kayliegh down. She pouted but left the pool. The lifeguard looked at you. 

“Are you alright?”  
You nodded. “I’m fine now, thanks.”

“Alright.” The lifeguard left you and Chrollo alone, and you looked over to him and smiled. “Thanks for that.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I can’t believe she did that.”

“She’s crazy. Seriously, don’t ever listen to anything she has to say, okay?”

You nodded, and then the two of you stood in the pool in silence.

“Hey, want to get a snack?”

“Sure.”

“Come on, get your towel.”

The two of you got out of the pool and you followed Chrollo to a little brown shack not too far from the playground.

“What do you want? They have chocolate.. Snow cones…”

“Ooh snow cone?” You said, intrigued.

Chrollo bought you your snow cone in the red flavor and he bought one in the blue flavor, then the two of you walked to the playground and sat on the swings, your towels wrapped around each of you. Your hair was still wet and you dripped onto the dusty ground beneath you, but all you could think about was enjoying your snow cone. 

“Thanks for buying me this.”

“Don’t mention it.”

You both sat in silence eating your respective snow cones, until you looked over and saw Chrollo had blue lips.

“Your lips are blue.”

“Your lips are red.”

The two of you laughed.

“I bet your tongue is blue, too.” Chrollo stuck out his tongue to reveal the deep blue color.

“Come on, now it’s your turn.”

You stuck out your tongue and Chrollo laughed. “That is unbelievably red.”

“Hey guys.” You looked forward and saw Hisoka and Illumi standing before you and Chrollo.

“Hey.”

“So I guess you two are done, then?”

“It’s all yours.” Hisoka winked at Chrollo, then looked over knowingly to you.

“Hey, there’s something I want to show you,” Chrollo said. 

“Oh, sure.”

“Follow me.”

You slurped the last of your snow cone, now mostly melted, and followed Chrollo into the woods and into a hidden path.

“What is it you wanted to show me?”

You were behind Chrollo, and he turned to you and said, “Do you believe God puts the right people in your path?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean do you believe that people come into your life at just the right time?”

“I- I never thought about it.”

“I believe it. I believe God puts people on paths to meet each other, like how he put you on the path to meet me… and for me to meet you.”

Chrollo stepped closer to you.

“So what is it you wanted to show me?”

“I wanted to show you this.” Chrollo pulled a book out from his backpack, and you knew immediately that it was a bible. “This bible is very important to me. Do you have a bible of your own?”

“No, I don’t…”

“I have an extra.” He pulled out a newer looking bible with a Celtic cross on it. “You should read it sometime.”

“This is very Christian of you.” You laughed.

“Yeah, it is. But I mean, you’re a friend and-”

“I’m a friend?”

“Well, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah I am. I just hadn’t really thought-”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s yours.”

You reached to take the bible from his hand, but when you pulled, it stayed in his hand.

“It’s not free.” Chrollo said darkly.

“Wh-what do you want?”

“A kiss.”

Your face went flush red immediately. “Wh-what I don’t- a kiss? I mean…” You suddenly became very aware that you had let a boy lure you into the woods in your swimsuit, and you began to panic.

“I’m kidding.” Chrollo said, letting go of the book.

You stood there dumbfounded. “O-oh.” 

Chrollo turned to walk away, but something inside you became brave.

“What if I wanted to kiss you?”

Chrollo turned back around, his eyebrow raised and a smirk. “Oh?”

“Haha, I’m kidding.” You said as soon as he looked at you.

Chrollo closed the gap between you two, stepping close and standing right in front of you. You stared at his chest and nowhere else, unable to meet his stare.

“I don’t think you were kidding.”

You felt the heat rise in your face. How was it he could make you blush so easily?

He gently lifted your face with his hand on your chin, and you finally met his gaze. His eyes were half-lidded looking at you, and you could feel your heart beating in your ears.

His face was so close, and you stood there unsure of what to do. It wasn’t until Chrollo closed the distance between your faces, and his lips met yours, that you finally moved. Your mouth moved in sync with his. Your arms reached up to wrap around his neck, and his hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you in closer. His tongue gently played with the idea of entering your mouth, and you opened wider for him. Before you knew it, both of your tongues were swirling around each other. You pulled away first, just to breathe. He bit your bottom lip gently as you pulled away. The two of you stood there looking at each other. Chrollo looked at you as if he wanted to tear you apart, and you looked at him as if you’d let him.

_“Attention campers! Free time is Over. I repeat Free Time is Over. Please make your way to the mess hall for Lunch!”_

You groaned in disappointment.

Chrollo chuckled. “You sound so disappointed. Did you think something would happen?”

“Wh-what? N-no I just- I wanted to kiss you more…”

Chrollo gave you a quick peck on your cheek. “We have all week for that, don’t we?”

Chrollo let go of you, and began walking out of the woods. “I’ll see you at the mess hall?”

“Right. I have to get out of this swimsuit.”

Chrollo let out a small laugh through his nose. “Too bad. That’s a cute swimsuit.”

“T-thanks.”

You left the woods and went to your dorm to change, but you couldn’t contain your smile. Chrollo had kissed you- no, made out with you. You caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and you beamed, but your smile turned into surprise when you saw your lips and tongue were no longer red, but a deep shade of purple.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter! I have been so excited to write this! More to come!! Also if you are so inclined please leave a comment! It would really make my day... thank you again!!


	3. Day 2 Part 2: Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still only the second day of Camp and you seem to be getting to know Chrollo pretty well. But do you know him well enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey open wide here comes, original sin~

You stared at your reflection. You and Chrollo’s snow cone mouths must have turned purple when the red and blue flavors mixed. You quickly walked to the dorm’s restroom and began desperately rinsing out your mouth. You looked in the mirror and suddenly your mouth was red again. Had you imagined the purple? You must have. You sighed and went to your bunk to get your clothes. It didn’t take you long to undress and redress. Your swimsuit had mostly dried by this point, but you hung it up to dry nonetheless. You got dressed and headed towards the mess hall. It took you a while to go through the line for food. Today’s lunch was an attempt at enchiladas. You sighed and walked to the table where Chrollo and the rest of his group were. You noticed there was a seat open next to Chrollo, and you sat down cautiously.

“Is this seat taken?”

“It is now.” Chrollo said with a smile.

You noticed a bottle of hot sauce on the table in front of you.

“Where did you guys find this?”

“We brought it with us. Rule #1 about surviving church camp food: bring your own sauce.” Machi explained.

“Technically it’s Illumi’s.” Shizuku corrected.

“Well he’s nice enough to share.” Illumi said, speaking of himself in the third person.

Chrollo smiled. “I dare you to chug it.”

“What? No.” Illumi declined.

Hisoka’s eyebrow raised. “What will you give me if _I_ chug it?”

Chrollo thought for a moment. “I’ll give you a g.”

“Make it two.”

“You’re on.”

You and the others watched on as Hisoka took the hot sauce, twisted the cap off, and began chugging it down.

You watched mesmerized. Why would this boy actually do this?? And all because of a dare?

Your entertainment was soon cut off as Ms. Tammy came from behind Hisoka.

“Stop that, you’ll get sick.”

Hisoka stopped at once. “Sorry Ms. Tammy. I just thought it would be fun.”

Ms. Tammy walked away from the table and the group laughed quietly as soon as she was out of ear shot. 

“I can’t believe you asked him to chug it.” You said to Chrollo.

“One thing you’ll learn about Hisoka, he is batshit crazy.”

“Yeah but you’re the one who came up with the idea!”

“One thing you’ll learn about me, is I’m even crazier.” Chrollo said with an eyebrow raised.

You laughed nervously, then looked over to Hisoka who then let out a loud burp.

“Ooh, spicy.” He said after his burp.

“That’s gonna hurt later.” Shizuku said quietly.

Hisoka laughed. “I’m not afraid of a little pain”

* * *

After lunch the six of you went to sit on the playground. Hisoka and Illumi sat together at the top of the slide. Shizuku and Machi stood on the platform overlooking the tetherball courts, and you and Chrollo sat on the swingset not too far from everyone else.

“So you owe Hisoka a g? What exactly is that?”

“A gram.”

“A gram of what?”

“He didn’t specify so I get to pick.”

_Attention members of Second Christian Church, It is your turn to clean up after Lunch. Please report to the Mess Hall._

“Ugh, that’s me.”

“That’s right, you go to the same church as Kayleigh, huh?”

“Yeah. I hate the name but I guess it’s not so bad.” You stood up to head to the Mess Hall, but something occurred to you. “What’s the name of your church?”

“It’s nothing special. You better hurry up and get going.”

“What, trying to get rid of me?”

Chrollo bit his lip and looked you up and down. “No such thing.”

You blushed and scurried off to the Mess Hall. You found Randy there, directing everyone while he pushed a mop across the length of the Hall.

“Oh good, you’re just in time. Will you help Kayleigh wipe down the tables in the far side of the hall?” Randy said as soon as he saw you.

You nodded and grabbed a rag. You saw Kayleigh wiping down the tables on the far side of the hall, and you decided to keep your distance.

“I already wiped those.” She said as if with a hiss.

“Alright, what haven’t you wiped down?”

“The tables by the restrooms.”

“Right. Okay.”

You walked to the other end of the hall and wiped down the tables in silence. You could feel Kayliegh’s eyes watching you the entire time. You felt uncomfortable, but then you felt a second pair of eyes on you. You looked up to the window and saw Chrollo standing outside, leaning on a tree, eyes fixed on you. You waved at him and he waved back.

“Stay away from him.”

Suddenly, Kayliegh was a few feet away from you, wiping down the other side of the table you were working on.

“Why should I?”

Kayliegh kept her head facing the table, making sure not to acknowledge Chrollo on the other side of the window. “He’s bad news, trust me.”

“Trust you? After you nearly drowned me this morning?”

“I was only trying to get you out of his grasp. He’s-”

“Just admit that you’re just jealous. You like him, right? Is that why you have a bug up your ass about me?”

Kayleigh scoffed. “Jealous? Where did you get that idea from?”  
“Oh, please, it’s obvious. Just leave us alone.” You walked away from the table, having finished cleaning your side.

“Wait-” Kayliegh called out. You didn’t bother turning around.

“Randy, may I be excused?”

“Did you finish wiping the tables?”  
“Yep! All clean.”

“Very well. You have a little time before afternoon activity. Be sure to be at the Chapel in about 20 minutes.”

“Got you.”

You left the Mess Hall and went straight for Chrollo, who greeted you with a hug. “Have fun cleaning up after everyone?”

“Oodles of fun.”

Chrollo laughed, but as the two of you walked off in the direction of the playground, he got quiet.

“You okay?”

“What did Kayleigh say to you?”

“She told me to stay away from you.”

“Did she?”

“Is she like an ex or something?”

“Or something.”

“So she is jealous.”

“She’s bitter. Don’t pay attention to her, or anything she says.”

The two of you reached the playground where the others were. Chrollo motioned everyone to follow him, and they all got down from the playground. The six of you began to walk towards the chapel.

“We have about fifteen minutes before the afternoon activity.” You said to Chrollo.

“I have to make a stop first.”

“Oh, okay.”

The group stopped near the basketball court.

“Wait for me here. I’ll be right back.” Chrollo said as he stepped away. You watched him walk over to one of the gazebos. Someone met him there, and they shook hands, didn’t say much, and then Chrollo walked back. “Alright, we’re good. Let’s go.”

“What was that?”

“Just some business.”

“Business?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

You saw the other camper walking away, his hands in his pockets.

The six of you walked into the forest pathway near the Chapel and walked to a clearing not too far from the soccer field. 

Chrollo took out a bag of weed and a pack of papers. You watched as Illumi took out a little metal cylinder. He opened it and it appeared to be a grinder.

Chrollo handed Illumi the bag of weed and Illumi placed a nug into the grinder and ground it up. You watched as Chrollo prepared a paper to roll.

“You guys are gonna smoke?”

“You’re welcome to join us.”

“I don’t know… We’re going to have to do an activity right now…”

“This strain is for staying more alert and when you’re going to do things. It won’t put you to sleep, I promise.”

“I think I’m good…”

“Alright, fair enough.” Chrollo pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the rolled joint. He took a hit from it. You watched as the group went in a circle, taking hits from the joint being passed around. 

“Actually… I think I want to try.” You said sheepishly.

“Are you sure?” Chrollo asked.

“Yes.”

“Here you go.” Chrollo handed the joint to you and you placed your lips around it, pulling in. Chrollo’s eyes went wide but you weren’t sure why. You inhaled and the smoke scorched your lungs. You coughed, and Chrollo handed you a bottle of water while patting your back.

“You took a big hit.”

“Oh, did I?”

“Yeah. It was kind of impressive.”

You breathed in, your chest hurt but you could breathe again. “Is it really okay smoking in the daytime like this?”

“Yeah it’s all good. None of the chaperones know where we are and if they smell it they won’t know where it’s coming from.”

You nodded. 

_Attention Campers, time to make your way to Chapel for Afternoon Activity! See you there!_

Chrollo pulled a glass bottle out of his bag.

“Perfume?”

“For the smell.” You waited your turn to be sprayed down by the perfume. You expected it to smell hideous like axe body spray but it smelled nice like lemons.

“Come on let’s go.” Chrollo led the way and you followed with the others to the Chapel. Randy saw you and waved at you to come sit with the church group, but you saw Kayliegh spying on you from her seat. You acted like you didn’t see Randy wave at you and sat with Chrollo.

“That counselor, Randy, right?” Chrollo asked.

“Yeah. He’s from my church.”

“Hm.” Chrollo looked at Randy and frowned. You wondered if it was because he had held that search of the bunks this morning.

“He’s pretty harmless.”

“Right.”

“Guys, I don’t feel so good.” Hisoka said.

“What’s wrong?” Chrollo and Illumi said in unison.

“My stomach…” Hisoka whined.

“It’s probably all that hot sauce you chugged.” Machi guessed.

“Yeah, you should sit this activity out.” Shizuku suggested.

Hisoka let out a groan.

Chrollo looked to Illumi, then back to Hisoka. “You should go to the nurse.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll go with you.” Illumi stated.

Hisoka nodded, and stood from his seat. You and the rest of Chrollo’s group watched as the two of them, Hisoka and Illumi, left the Chapel. 

* * *

The activity that day was _Capture the flag_. They separated the Chapel into two parts, and you were glad that you had sat with Chrollo and not your church group because you ended up on his team, but you soon would learn it didn’t matter what team you ended up on. The camp was split into two sides and you and Chrollo slipped into the woods in all the chaos, away from Machi and Shizuku, who wanted to play the game.

“So, I guess it’s just you and me.” You said coyly as you followed Chrollo further into the pathways that surrounded the field. 

“You and me and God.” Chrollo said.

“Y-yeah…” You went quiet, not sure what to make of that. You wanted him to kiss you again, but you didn’t know how to ask.

Chrollo stopped in a clearing and pulled his backpack around to the front of him to pull something out. You watched as he unfolded what looked like a thin blanket. He placed it on the grass in the clearing and sat down, gesturing you to sit with him. You didn’t hesitate to sit across from him.

He pulled out a bottle of wine and two cups.

“How do you have all this stuff?”

“My backpack is full of surprises. Care for a glass?”

“But…” You were going to point out that the two of you were underage for drinking, but he probably didn’t care if he somehow already had a bottle of wine in his possession.

“I don’t mean to pressure you, but I hate drinking alone.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to.”

Chrollo smiled as he poured your cup and then his. He handed you your cup and you began to take a sip.

“Don’t tell anyone but this is actually communion wine.”

You nearly spat out your drink as you laughed. “How do you have communion wine?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I was an altar boy?”

“I didn’t know you were catholic.”

“Keyword here is ‘was’.”

“So then have you been baptized? Like as a baby?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really think it counts. I’m getting baptized at the end of the week.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. So I got to get all my sinning done before then.”

“Is that why you brought me out here to the middle of the woods?”

“Maybe.” Chrollo took a sip of his cup, but kept his eyes fixated on you. You blushed, and not knowing what to say to that, you took a sip from your glass. The wine wasn’t bitter, but it wasn’t too sweet either. It didn’t really have a taste. You drank the rest of it down, and Chrollo watched in amazement. “You really are something.” He said.

You laughed. “I guess I’m just full of surprises.” The truth was you didn’t know what you were doing but you didn’t care.

“Another cup?”

“Sure.”

Before you knew it, the two of you had drank the entire wine bottle. 

“Damn, I was gonna share this with the group.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be, they won’t even know.”

Chrollo leaned back against the blanket, propping himself up on his elbows. You laid down instinctively beside him, and he turned to you and kissed you. You could smell the wine on his breath, and you drank it in. He placed his arm around your waist and pulled you over him, and you straddled him. Your tongues played with each other, and you placed your hands underneath his jaw, holding his face to yours while his hands explored your body. You felt warm and a little fuzzy, and you wondered if you were drunk. Chrollo gripped the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him, then with a devilish grin, he kissed you on your neck. You couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. Chrollo then gripped you and gently rolled you over on your back, and he placed his hand on your neck, keeping you still as he kissed you ferociously. He bit your lip while his other hand slipped down to your chest.

“May I?” He said, his hand touching the edge of your shirt.

You nodded and he slipped his hand up your shirt to touch your breasts. You sighed as his fingers gently caressed your left nipple. He lifted your shirt up and off of you, exposing you to the air. He pulled your bra down and without hesitation lowered his mouth to your chest and licked the soft skin around your nipple. You moaned again, and Chrollo sucked your nipple gently. He slid his hand to your other breast, and softly teased your delicate skin with his fingers.

His kisses, his hot breath against you to pierce the feeling of the air felt euphoric, but he had only just begun. He moved further down your body, kissing your stomach as he slid down. He undid the button on your shorts and before you knew it, you were laying there on your back wearing nothing but your underwear.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered. 

You blushed at the compliment. “Th-thank you…” You said shyly. Chrollo took off his shirt and positioned himself in between your legs. You watched in awe as he slid your panties off. You could feel the puffs of his warm breath against you as he got closer. Then - Euphoria. His tongue slid slowly in between your lips. You inhaled sharply, only to sigh again when he continued his work - slowly eating you out. You could feel how wet you were as he expertly swirled his tongue around your clit. He leaned back and you felt two fingers slip into you. You whined and Chrollo smiled. He placed his thumb on your clit and began pumping his hand into you. You squirmed and moaned, but it wasn’t enough. You wanted more. You wanted something else. The thought bubbled up to the surface and you said it aloud without thinking.

“Fuck me!” Your own vulgarity shocked you, but Chrollo seemed un phased. He kept on in his movements, but now you could see he was smiling. 

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please! Please fuck me!”

Chrollo grabbed you and flipped you over violently, and he grabbed your hips and lifted them up for him to see. You waited patiently as you heard the jingling of his belt coming undone. You felt his hands spread your legs and you waited patiently for him. Suddenly you were met with his tongue again and you moaned as he ate you out from behind.

“Please fuck me Chrollo!”

“Eager are we?” Chrollo said, leaning back. You heard him move, and you felt the tip of his dick teasing you. You moaned.

“Put it.. Put it in me…”

You felt it slowly enter you, filling and stretching you. It was huge, you could feel how wide it was and you bit your lip and rolled your eyes back and groaned.

“You okay?”

“Fuck me.” You whispered.

Chrollo grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back. “You don’t give the orders here.”

“Fuck me, please…”

“That’s better.”

Chrollo began to thrust inside you.

“Oh, god yes.” You said.

Chrollo slapped your ass and you whined. His dick felt so good slipping in and out of you and the sound of your moans filled the air. Then, Chrollo turned you sideways and lifted your leg above his shoulder as he straddled your other leg. Suddenly it felt like he was hitting you much deeper. You couldn’t stop saying “Oh god yes!” like a prayer each time he hit your g-spot. 

You tried looking at his face but the sun shone behind him, giving him a halo of light that made it hard to see him. He looked like an angel.

You felt yourself getting closer to climax with every thrust, but Chrollo placed his hand on your clit and began rubbing it, bringing you even closer.

“Oh, god I’m gonna cum!” You cried out. 

Chrollo rubbed harder on your clit and you moaned out as your orgasm came over you. You gripped the fabric of the blanket underneath you as you shook, hooking your legs around Chrollo hard. When you had finished cumming, Chrollo pulled out of you and came on your stomach. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a small washcloth for you to wipe yourself down. He handed it to you and you cleaned yourself off. Chrollo laid down next to you and sighed.

“That was good.”

You chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Was that your first time?” Chrollo asked.

“Why does it matter?”

“I just want to know. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah. It was my first time.”

“Me too.”

“NO way.” You said, turning on your side to look at Chrollo. His eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

“Yeah. I was a little panicked when you came.”

“What, why?”

“You locked your legs around me and I was about to finish. I was afraid I’d come inside you.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.”

“Not your fault. Don’t worry about it.”

The two of you were silent for a moment. You realized you just had sex with a guy you just met yesterday, your first instinct was to freak out, but for some reason it felt fine. You were safe. You had fun. You didn’t feel any regret that he was your first. You snuggled into Chrollo, laying your head on his chest. You could hear his heartbeat, it was still pumping fast, but slowing down. The two of you stayed there for a while just like that, and you listened until his heartbeat was calm and your breathing was in sync with his. 


	4. Day 2 Part 3: Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new information comes to light about Chrollo and his troupe. Will it break things apart or bring you together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to preface this by saying there is a scene here that may seem out of place for a church camp, however it is taken directly from my experience at church camp and therefore I can say it’s a church camp thing. ALSO: There are mentions/hints of kidnapping/murder in this chapter and possibly in further chapters so if that is a trigger for you please be wary. Thank you.

_ Attention Campers. Please take this time to get ready for dinner. Dinner will be in one hour. Remember we are always best dressed for dinners so please no shorts, no t-shirts. We will see you at the Mess Hall. _

“We should probably go.” Chrollo said after the announcement.

“Yeah.” You got up and began to get dressed, and Chrollo did the same, but not before smacking your ass. You looked at him cheekily and he was blushing.

“You’re so corny.”

“You like it.”

“Maybe I do.” You had pulled your pants on when Chrollo pulled you in for a kiss. You kissed him tenderly, and he held you by your hips.

“Wanna go again?” Chrollo whispered.

You laughed. “No, we should get going.”

“I was kidding.” Chrollo said.

“No you weren’t.” You teased.

“Okay I was half kidding.”

“Sure you were.” You put your shirt on as Chrollo watched. “Calm down horny pants. We’ve got all week to…” You stopped talking after you realized what you were admitting to.

“What is it?”

“It’s just… It’s nothing.”

“Come on, what’s up?”

You thought about telling Chrollo what was on your mind. “It’s just… after this week ends… will I ever see you again?”

Chrollo lifted your chin and gave you a kiss on your cheek. “Don’t worry about that right now. Let’s just enjoy this.”

You swallowed. “So, this is just… temporary?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You might as well have said that.”

Chrollo placed his hands on either of your shoulders. “Look, we don’t know each other that well yet. Give it the rest of this week and I’ll give you an answer. For now, let’s just have fun, okay?”

You sighed. He was right. There was no way he could commit to you when he barely knew you, and it wouldn’t be wise of you to commit to him so soon either. But now you had sex with him and things were different, right?”

“Just promise me you won’t disappear now that you’ve fucked me.”

“I promise.” Chrollo kissed you on your forehead and you smiled.

“Okay.”

“Alright, now we really better get going.”

“Right”

* * *

You went back to your dorm and changed into your dinner outfit. You originally thought it was kind of ridiculous that the camp made you all wear fancier clothes to dinner every night, but now you had a chance to dress up in front of Chrollo. Suddenly, you were all too excited to put on your coral-colored dress. It wasn’t super fancy, but it was cute and looked nice on you. You did your makeup and put your hair up, then put on a pair of wedge heels. You looked at yourself in the one mirror allowed in the dorm and smiled. Then you turned around to see Kayleigh’s outfit. She was wearing a skin tight red dress. It covered her cleavage, so you know she wouldn’t get in trouble for wearing it, but you had to admit she looked hot. Her heels were black with straps and you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Chrollo would definitely see her, because you knew Kayliegh was Trying to make sure he saw her. You turned back around to look at your reflection and a girl you recognized from your church came up to you. You tried to remember her name as she finished chewing a mouthful of chips.

“You look really nice.” She placed another chip in her mouth.

“Oh thanks, uh.. Heather, right?”

Once she had swallowed, she said “Yeah, that’s me!” She smiled at you and leaned in close.

“If it helps any, Chrollo can’t stand her.”

You looked at Heather with wide eyes. “Wh-why would I care about-”

“I’ve seen you hanging out with Chrollo all day. I know why he likes you. You just seem way more down to earth than Kayliegh. She’ll never have him. So chin up, buttercup!”

You nodded as Heather went back to her bunk, presumably to eat the rest of her chips. 

_ Attention Campers, it is now dinner time! Please make your way to the Mess Hall. _

You left the dorm and made your way to the Mess Hall. You saw Shizuku and Machi leave their dorm and you caught up with them. Machi was wearing a pink dress to match her hair and Shizuku wore a dark blue dress with long sleeves.

“Hey guys.”

“Heyyyy you.” Machi smirked knowingly.

“How did your make out session with Chrollo go?” Shizuku asked.

You started blushing thinking about exactly how it went. “It went, uh… well?”

The two of them started laughing.

“You’re too cute.” Machi said, patting your head.

“Hope you had fun,” said Shizuku.

“Oh, have you two heard anything about Hisoka? How’s he doing?” You asked.

“We were playing capture the flag the entire time so we haven’t heard anything.”

The three of you walked into the Mess Hall, and you got in line for food. Tonight’s dinner was an attempt at steak and potatoes.

“Hisoka wouldn’t happen to have steak sauce would he?” You asked as the three of you left the line.

“He might.” Machi answered.

You looked around for where to sit. Machi and Shizuku waited behind you. It wasn’t until you realized they were waiting for you that you moved. You picked a table and placed your food tray down. Just as you were about to pull your chair out, Chrollo came and pulled it for you.

“Oh, thank you.” You sat down and Shizuku and Machi sat down on the other side of the table in front of you.

“Of course. Ladies, you all look nice.” Chrollo addressed the group.

You looked at Chrollo, who wore black pants and a white button down. You smiled. “You look really nice, too.”

“Thanks. I’m going to go get food, I’ll be back.”

Chrollo left, and Shizuku lifted her eyebrow. “So are you two like, official?”

“Official?” You said sheepishly.

“Like are you his girlfriend?” Machi followed.

“No… we are just seeing how this goes. I mean we just met yesterday.”

Shizuku nodded. “Ah, I see he’s pulling his wisdom on you.”

“His.. wisdom?”

“Don’t worry, he’s just careful.” Shizuku answered.

“Right.”

“Ladies~” Hisoka’s voice pierced the air and you looked behind you to see him and Illumi standing there. Hisoka wore a pink button down and Illumi wore a deep forest green dress shirt.

“How are you feeling?” You asked Hisoka.

“Thank you for your concern but the nurse gave me some Imodium and I’m right as rain!”

“He shat lunch.” Illumi said dryly.

You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Thank you, Illumi darling, for your input. It is as Illumi says, I shat lunch so now I’m very hungry. We’re off to get in line. Save our seats for us will you?” Hisoka winked and the two of them left to get in line. 

You turned back around in your seat and waited for Chrollo to get back from the line.

Suddenly, a camp counselor got everyone’s attention. “Everyone!” he yelled. “We haven’t prayed for the food yet! Randy, can I get you to lead us?”

“Sure thing!” You heard Randy’s voice from behind you. Everyone stood and began holding hands. You had always gotten to the Mess Hall after the prayer so you hadn’t seen it happen before and didn’t know everyone held hands, but Shizuku and Machi seemed to know already. You held Machi’s hand from across the table, and Randy came up to hold your other hand as he began to pray.

_ “Dear Lord, thank you for this plentiful meal you have prepared for us. We thank you for it, and ask that you bless it. That it may nourish us. In all this we pray, in Jesus’ name, Amen.” _

“Amen.” The crowd echoed. You felt Randy let go of your hand, and you were thankful. His hand was clammy and he had a horribly firm grip on you during the prayer. 

“I see you’ve made new friends!” Randy said, gesturing to Machi and Shizuku.

“Uh, yeah, haha” You laughed nervously.

“Well I’m happy for you! Enjoy.” Randy stepped away and you found yourself wiping your hand on the side of your dress.

“So that’s your sponsor, huh?” Shizuki asked.

“Yeah.” You sat down and Machi and Shizuku followed suit. 

“He seems… creepy.” said Machi.

“Yeah, he’s annoying.” You said as you began to cut into your stake.

“Hope you’re not talking about me.” You heard Chrollo say as he sat down next to you.

You shook your head. “No way. I was talking about Randy.

“Your sponsor?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d he do now?”

“Oh, nothing. He just led the prayer just now and he was holding my hand. It was gross.”

Chrollo was quiet for a moment. You saw him look at your hand, but he said nothing and began to eat his food.

Hisoka and Illumi arrived at the table shortly after that, and Hisoka pulled out a steak sauce.

“Oh thank god.”

“God has nothing to do with it, darling.” Hisoka teased.

“Don’t call her darling.” Chrollo hissed.

Hisoka scoffed. “Someone’s in a bad mood.”

Chrollo blinked. “Sorry. Thanks for the steak sauce.”

You said nothing as you grabbed the steak sauce and poured some over your steak.

“You’re very wel-” Hisoka cut off as soon as he laid eyes on someone behind you. “My, my, my… she never stops trying, does she?” Hisoka said. You slowly turned behind you to see Kayleigh in her red dress. You turned back to the table but saw Chrollo looking at her for longer than you would have liked. But he turned back around soon enough and you let go of a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

Suddenly, you felt a hand on your leg. You knew it was Chrollo’s. He squeezed your leg, as if to reassure you, and you smiled a tiny smile.

The rest of the meal went on without much fuss and then it was time for evening Chapel. You liked to think of Chrollo’s group now as your own, and the six of you all went to Chapel and sat down in the middle. You were next to Chrollo at the end of the group, and you were content with the placement. You saw Kayleigh sit in front of your row, strategically so that Chrollo saw her sit down. You wanted to roll your eyes, but Chrollo squeezed your leg and you looked at him. He was looking at you with a kind smile. You smiled back at him and unclenched your jaw. He knew how to make you feel better whenever she was around. 

The rest of the night seemed like a dream. Chapel was about Jesus’ sacrifice and the betrayal of Judas. A story you had heard a few times before but you always wondered why Judas would betray Jesus like that if he truly loved him. And what about that kiss? You pondered these things in your mind, and during worship you found yourself beginning to learn the songs. You remembered what Chrollo said about singing the songs. You figured it didn’t matter what you believed as long as you acted like you were one of the group. You caught a glimpse of him staring at you while you sang, and you hoped he couldn’t hear you over everyone else singing. 

Worship ended and it was time for an evening activity. The camp counselors at the Chapel told everyone to change from their dinner clothes into something that can get dirty/wet and for the girls to meet on the football field and for the guys to meet at the pool. You left the Chapel and noticed the sun had gone down. You went back to your dorm and got dressed and headed for the football field. There was a crowd gathered and you couldn’t see what the girls were looking at but you finally made your way to the center of the circle to find a kiddie pool filled with mud.

“Alright ladies, time to let off some steam!” Ms. Tammy announced. 

The first girl to jump in was Machi. 

“Come on! Fight me if you dare!” 

At first, no one stepped into the pit to challenge her, but then you saw Shizuku enter the arena.

“Aw, come on Shizuku I don’t wanna fight you.” Machi said.

“It looks like you’re gonna have to.” 

Ms. Tammy blew her whistle and the wrestling match began. Shizuku and Machi locked arms and began wrestling each other. Before you knew it, they were on the floor of the pool, covered in mud. They both grunted like warriors, neither of them letting up on the other. 

“It’s a draw!” Ms. Tammy yelled before blowing on her whistle. “Now, remember ladies if you want to win, you must push your opponent out of the ring. Who’s next?”

Machi and Shizuku got out of the mud pit and high-fived each other. You smiled at them and in the dim light you could see them smile back at you.

“Alright who’s next?” Ms. Tammy demanded a volunteer. You backed away from the middle of the crowd.

“Hey, you!” You felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked to see Heather was the one trying to get your attention. 

“What’s up?”

“Chrollo wants you to meet him at the parking lot.”

“Right now?” 

Heather took a bite out of a chocolate bar and nodded. “Yeah,” she said, her mouth full of chocolate.

You smiled. “Okay. Thanks, Heather.”

“Don’t mention it.”

You slipped away from the crowd unnoticed in the dark. You made your way to the parking lot, which wasn’t too far from your dorm.

“Chrollo?”

“Over here.” You heard a voice call out to you, but it wasn’t Chrollo’s. You followed it to the side of a van and you saw Kayleigh standing there with her arms crossed.

“Kayleigh? What are you doing here? Where’s Chrollo?”

“He isn’t here. You see, Heather is food-motivated. It cost me a bag of chips to get you to trust her and a chocolate bar to get you to come over here.”

You realized it was a ploy to get you alone, and you weren’t having any of it. “Ugh I’m leaving.”

“Don’t you want to know more about Chrollo?”

You raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Kayleigh reached her head and pulled off a wig, revealing a short blonde bob underneath.

“What so, you wear wigs? I thought you said-”

Then, Kayliegh reached into her shirt and pulled out two silicone breasts, leaving her chest flat.

“Wha- your boobs are fake?”

“I’m a boy.”

You blinked. “YOU’RE A BOY?!”

“Keep your voice down!”

“But- everyone says you’ve been coming to church camp for years I don’t-”

“My name is Kurapika. There’s been a pattern of girls going missing over the years, and the common ground between all of them is that these girls all went to church camp in the month before they went missing. ’ve been investigating him for some time now, but I’ve never been able to catch the culprit. That’s why I’m undercover.”

“Wait a minute. How old are you?”

“I’m 18.”

“So like, are you a cop? I mean you can’t be. You’re too young.”

“Yes, you’re right I’m not a cop.”

“Then what are you?”  
“I’m a mystery writer. And I’m trying to get to the bottom of this mystery.”

“Girls get lost all the time. Why investigate?”

“Yes I think it could be murder. And I’m suspicious of Chrollo.”

“Why do you think it’s Chrollo?”

“Every girl that turned up missing started off here at church camp not really into it but by the end of the week were baptized.”

“You think the kidnapper is killing girls because they got baptized?”

“I’ve done a profile on the killer. The killer believes these girls deserve to go into the kingdom immediately because of their new faith and fears that they will change back to their old ways as soon as they are let out into the real world. The killer is very religious and probably has a tattoo of a cross somewhere on his body.”

Your breath caught in your throat. “Lots of people have cross tattoos.”

“Yes, but think about it. He’s charming. He’s a bad boy. Girls want him. And if he wants them too-”

“But Chrollo wouldn’t-”

He smiled as if he knew something. “Did he tell you what church he was from?”

“No… Why does that matter?”

Kurapika stepped to the side and gestured to the van behind him. You read the lettering.

“Meteor City?”

“It’s a group home for unadopted kids that grew up in the foster care system and aged out, never got adopted.”

You stared at Kurapika, waiting for a further explanation.

“If you get in trouble at camp, you don’t get to come back. That’s why he doesn’t act during camp. He loves this camp, and he won’t give it up for some girl.”

“None of this makes any sense. I think you’re making shit up.”

“Why would I make this up? To give Chrollo a hard time? Trust me, I-”

“You’re making stuff up for your book or whatever.”

“I’m not-”

“You are! And I’m not listening to you any more!” You stormed off, leaving Kurapika to scramble to put his false breasts and wig back on. You walked past the pool to see Hisoka and Illumi in a line at the diving board. There was a big splash followed by cheering and clapping. It didn’t take you long to see that the boy’s activity for the evening was a belly flop contest.

“So I guess mud wrestling isn’t for you?” You heard Chrollo’s voice behind you and you turned to see him standing there, dripping wet in his swim trunks with a towel draped over his shoulder. You smiled to see him, but then you thought about Kayleigh’s- no, Kurapika’s accusations.

“What’s wrong?” Chrollo said.

“Kayleigh- she’s… not who she says she is.”

“What did she do now?”

“Nothing, she…” You wondered how much you should tell him. You saw Chrollo look behind you and you turned to see Kayliegh walking out of the parking lot.

“What were you doing in the parking lot?” Chrollo asked.

“I saw your church van.”

Chrollo seemed to slump. “Oh.”

You stayed quiet.

“So you know I’m an orphan, now, huh?”

“That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

“Do you know about the missing girls?”

“Yeah. What does Kayleigh think I have something to do with them?”

You nodded your head in silence.

“Yeah. I’m not surprised to find out she thinks I’m behind it.”

“But it’s not you, right?”  
Chrollo cupped your face with his hands. “Yes, I wouldn’t lie to you. But I think Kayliegh is right to suspect someone here at the camp.”

You sighed, relieved that Chrollo answered you head-on. But then a question popped into your head. “Why didn’t you tell me about what church you came with?  
“Because it’s not a church. It’s a group home. I didn’t want you to know that I aged out of the system.”

“Why not?”

“Because I figured if you knew nobody wanted me that…”

“What? Did you think I wouldn’t want you either?”

Chrollo stayed quiet.

“Chrollo, that’s ridiculous! Of course I still want you.”

“Are you sure? I’m a delinquent who sells drugs and-”  
“But you’re more than that! You love God and you care about your friends and you’re smart! That’s more than I can say about me.”

“Don’t say that. You’re so much better than me... Little miss goody goody.”

“I’m not a goody goody!”

Chrollo smiled “I know, I’m just teasing.”

You smiled. You realized he had a way of making you smile even during the darkest of conversations.

You heard a giant splash and the crowd of boys erupted in cheer. You turned around to see Hisoka’s head pop out of the water with a big smile. His eyes were puffy and his entire face was bright red.

“He’s going to hurt himself.”

“He can’t help it, he loves a challenge.”

You laughed and looked back at Chrollo. “So… are we cool?”

“You tell me.”

“We’re cool.”

“Then we’re cool.”

“Cool.”

Chrollo laughed through his nose. “Cool.”

“We have a winner!” You heard someone announce. You and Chrollo looked over to see Hisoka with his arms in the air as he stood over the pool.

You laughed. You knew he was going to look bad in the morning. You turned back to Chrollo who seemed to have a serious look on his face.

“What’s up?”

“Do you think God puts people in your path at the right time?”

“I’ve never thought about it…” You admitted.

“I think you’re in my life right now for a reason.”

You blushed. “Wh- what’s the reason?”

“I don’t know yet. But I’m happy you’re here.” Chrollo leaned forward and kissed your forehead. His lips were cold from the pool water, and you wondered if the rest of him was cold. You wanted to hold him and warm him up at the threat of getting wet.

“You should get out of here before someone sees you.”

You pouted but he shook his head at you. You nodded and walked away slowly. You made your way back to the football field and saw that the mud wrestling had dispersed. You walked back to your cabin to find most of the girls hosing themselves down outside the dorm before going inside to shower. You went inside and waited your turn to shower. While you were there, you heard the announcement for a nighttime snack. You got dressed in your pajamas after your shower and went to the mess hall. Once you had gotten your snack, you went out and found Chrollo and the others back at the playground. Everyone was surrounding Hisoka.

“So how does it feel to be a winner?” Machi asked.

“I bet it hurts.” said Chrollo

“Oh yeah it totally does.” Admitted Hisoka.

You smiled as you heard Hisoka had won the competition. “Wait I thought I saw Illumi also at the pool…”

“Illumi lost.” Hisoka teased.

“I didn’t lose, I quit.” said Illumi. “It hurt too much.”

“Aw, come on, a little pain never stopped you before,” said Machi.

“Yes but I don’t want my face to look as puffy and hurt as Hisoka’s is going to be in the morning.”

Hisoka grinned “Your vanity is showing, Illumi. That’s one of the deadly sins, you know.”

“So is pride.” Illumi retorted. 

The group laughed and you laughed with them, but then they noticed you were there and turned to you.

“So, Chrollo tells us you know about the group home.” Shizuku said.

“Uh, yeah, Kayleigh-”

“You snooped around the parking lot, hmm?” Hisoka accused.

“I didn’t mean to! Kayleigh tricked me!”

“Calm down, we’re messing with you.” Machi assured you. “It’s just… we don’t handle rejection well.”

“If you’re going to be one of us, you have to be okay with who we are.” Illumi said.

“Be one of you?” You asked.

“Up until now you haven’t really known much about us, but now you know we’re… unwanted… by society in general. And up until now you’ve just kind of been the girl Chrollo has been entertaining, but now…” Shizuku trailed off.

“What Shizuku is trying to say is you know too much now.” Hisoka said.

“So what will it be, kiddo?” Chrollo finally spoke up.

You thought for a moment, trying to pick your words carefully. The group watched you in deafening silence. Your thoughts swirled. What were they asking of you? What did they want to hear from you. You decided to just say what you felt. You looked around to each of them.

Finally, you spoke. “I don’t think of you all as any different as before. You’re my friends. I haven’t known you for long, but you have accepted me so easily I had no idea you were hiding this at all. I hope you all will continue to be my friends.”

“Aw that was sweet.” Shizuku said.

“You’re part of the family, now!” Hisoka said.

Illumi wiped a tear from his face. “Don’t get too comfortable with me.”

Hisoka wrapped an arm around Illumi. “What a big softie, huh? Come on, bring it in we’re doing a group hug.”

“What? No!” Illumi protested. You didn’t have much time to process what was happening as two arms from either side of you pulled you into the group embrace.

“Isn’t this nice?” said Hisoka.

“No let’s never do this again.” Illumi grumbled.

_ Attention Campers, It is almost time for lights out. We need everyone back in their dorms. That means you, group huggers at the playground. _

The group burst into laughter. You went back to your dorm feeling much better about the group than before. You walked past Kayleigh’s- no, Kurapika’s bunk and ignored him. You couldn’t believe he would ever think Chrollo was behind something so evil. You went to sleep with sweet thoughts circling your head.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my church camp made us mud wrestle once. It was fun. I thought I'd write it into the background of the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if you are so inclined!


End file.
